A New Lamest
by dbzfan8
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Lamest. Sharpner is trying to win over Videl. Meanwhile there is a world tournament going on and Videl is forcing Gohan to enter. Hitus
1. Chapter 1: Mountain Boy Makes A Comeback

_A/N: Hope you like this story. It is a story that comes after ShadowMajin's Lamest stories. This chapter is dedicated to ShadowMajin.

* * *

_

This was it. It was time for him to step in. Time for when the boys became men then back to being boys again. He was the Sharpenator, not a Sharpenator, THE Sharpenator, and THE Sharpenator never fails in achieving his goal to get Videl. He had a plan, a very good plan. A plan so good, it was dripping in sweet, delicious goodness. He was going to win Videl over with… uhhh, his charm. Yes, his charm! And his handsome good looks too! And his incredible sex appeal! With these at his beck and call, THE Sharpenator would dominate the Earth!  
How will he do that? Never fear! The powers that be will never allow it!"

* * *

A peaceful day at the lookout was all Dende wanted. To here the quite chirp of the birds, the rustle of the wind blowing through the trees! Oh how good that sounded. It sounded as good as... a triple ice cream scoop with chocolate fudge and rainbow sprinkles. Or maybe a nice strawberry shake with some french fries? Or maybe... ok enough ideas. Guess what? He isn't going to get any of those things.

I'm so nice aren't I?

Well Dende hadn't been feeling well so when Mr. Popo asked him what was wrong he said he was fine but then Mr. Popo felt his forehead it was burning up.

Now he is chasing Dende on a carpet around the lookout! Isn't that wonderful?

"Mr. Popo stop chasing me! Please I'm fine!"

"But you need the medicine!. Nothing can do you better."

"No, I won't take it! Never, not in a thousand year, not in a million, no trillion, years!'

Mr. Popo suddenly appeared in front of Dende (Cu Mr. Popo stare! Add the evil laugh!). His black hands reached towards him with the medicine in his hand. Dende's last words before the medicine was shoved in his mouth were NOOO! An earsplitting shriek tor through thee air that would mak any Namekian go Kami have mercy on his soul.

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! NII-CHAN!"

"What's going on? Goten, ow, stop jumping, ow, on me!"

"Sorry Nii-chan, you are going to be late for your school thingy."

"Uh, chibis, wait, did you say I'm going to be late for school?"

"Yep, that's what I said."

"I've got to hurry!"

"Wait Nii-chan you are still in your underwear, you haven't eat you breakfast, and you stink!"

"Oh, well, I guess you're right, but a shower will take too long! And Goten, it's ate not eat."

"Then go jump in a lake."

"Good idea!"

"I didn't mean it literally! It was supposes to be a joke."

"It's supposed not supposes Goten. Now I think I'll go jump in that lake."

* * *

School was wild as always. The teens were making the school a tepee, they all got the sudden desire to win at everything, and most of all, Sharpner was trying to win Videl over with his incredible sex appeal.

Gohan walked over to the school building. It was the usual, clean, shiny, sparkling school.

Wait, wait, wait. Go back a paragraph. Wasn't it just a tepee type of school? Those teens, what can you do with them?

As he walked inside the building, he spotted Videl.

"Hey Videl!"

"Hey Gohan, what's up?"

"Yeah Mountain boy, where have you been?" (A dollar goes to whoever can guess who that was)

"Grr."

"Who what's wrong Mountain boy? You afraid of me? Want to go run to your mommy."

Gohan's hair started to flash yellow. His eyes turned turquoise (blue, green, blue-green, whatever you want to call it.) , and his hair stuck up like Vegeta's, except for a bit different. Nobody can beat Vegeta's hairstyle! (Big Vegeta fan)

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T CALL ME MOUNTAIN BOY!"

"Ok, but I am not listening to a Mountain boy," Sharpner's voice sounded strong as he spoke but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Gohan charged. His fist hit him square in the face. Sharpner flew back whose knows how many feet and crashed into the wall. He climbed out of the broken wall and threw a punch at Gohan. Gohan dodged quite easily and kicked Sharpner in the stomach. At the end of the match (which wasn't very long) you can guess what Sharpner was like.(coughcoughbloodcough)

"Um, Gohan what did you do to Sharpner?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Well I like his new look. It gives him that sort of… touch. It's a good look for Sharpner."

"We should really get to class."

"Good thing nobody saw that or else we would be in big trouble."

Gohan and Videl ran of to class leaving the poor, (coughcoughnotcough) broken, Sharpner behind.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Dende. For you worried fans, Dende will be fine. It's just a lot of barf. He might be missing a spleen. I think he'll be fine. Flamers are accepted for my toast. Toast doesn't cook on it's own._


	2. Chapter 2: The Almighty Trash Can

_A/N: Thanks for the advice ShadowMajin! I was wondering why nobody has reviewed on my story if they like it? It's just a thought because I like it when people review my stories. It's gotten a nice amount of hits but no reviews. And the story is on the favorite list/Alert list of lll1234, Mad Reminant, real disaster, mex20 and WhyIsAnimeAddicting so I was hoping if somebody out of those people could review. Enough talk, on with the story!

* * *

_

It was lunch time at the baka infested school. The poor bakas (coughcoughnotreallycough) had to eat the cafeteria food. The disgusting food! The food looked like… like… Vegeta? No, I don't mean the food**, **I mean **Vegeta** was there with a hair net and a very annoyed expressing. The food he was serving… let's just say it looks like a person who ate so much they could explode threw up in it and something really had to go to the bathroom in something and I think the food was it. Every teen that got the food almost seemed to throw up themselves.

"But I don't want to eat-"

"I don't care a damn bit about the food! Just eat the fucking food!"

"But sir-"

"Now go away and take your baka ass with you!"

The student walked away looking very unhappy. As the student walked away Vegeta glared at him and the baka walked, I mean ran, away. Gohan was glad that he packed lunch. Partly because that would be a lot of cafeteria food to buy, partly because that that was the most disgusting, revolting, gross, acid-like food he had ever seen. After one look at the food Gohan thought he would puke. _Maybe I should go talk to him about the food,_ Gohan thought.

"Um, Vegeta, what's wrong with the food?"

"I just put some random stuff and it. Why do you bother staying in this piece of shit anyways?"

"Well I have to stay here... just because, so… be Vegeta!"

No reply came from Vegeta, only a glare. Gohan went over and sat down next to Videl. Then Sharpner came up, completely unharmed from how he was last chapter. **Completely** unharmed! To Gohan's surprise, Sharpner did not seem afraid any bit. What is wrong with him, I don't know. As Gohan approached Sharnper, he couldn't help but feel nervous. What was this guy's name again? It sounded like...Sharmner, maybe? Lopner?

"Hey...uhh, Fartner, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just avoiding trash cans"

"Huh? What did you say about my name?"

"It's nothing. Now I have proved you can't harm me, nothing can!"

"That's great Sharpner, well now why don't you keep avoiding those trash can?"

"I will after I eat lunch."

When Sharpner got up he walked over to the trash can and dumped his spare food in it. But when he walked away the trash can, untouched, **fell** on him. Sharpner tried to get up but the trash can tried to **devour** him! Sharpner tried to struggle out of trash can but all it caused was him going deeper into the trash can. It was insane. Monkeys gone wild, Krillin tried to juggle knives until one went over his shiny bald head, Sharpner was completely unharmed when Gohan used Bros. Kamehameha on him. Complete insanity! Sharpner's struggles continued until Gohan and Videl went and helped him.

Sharpner gasped. "Stupid *pant* trash *pant* can…"

"What just happened?" Videl asked.

"The trash cans always do that to me. I guess you know my only weakness now. That's just great."

"Well that was strange."

"Is his leg supposed to bend that way? I don't think so," Gohan whispered to Videl."

"No, I know what a normal leg looks like."

Gohan and Videl rushed back to their lockers leaving Sharpner alone with his injuries. Well if you don't count the thousands of trash cans surrounding him. Poor, poor , baka.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. Question For ShadowMajin: Is this chapter any better than the last one? Thanks!_


End file.
